The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to an improved electrical umbilical connector for a missile.
An electrical umbilical cord typically connects the weapon such as a missile to the control system of surface vehicle or air craft such as, naval vessels, planes, helicopters, or tanks. Through this connection, information is transmitted to and from both the weapon and the vehicle.
Typically, this electrical umbilical cord is a flexible multi-connector electrical cable, which detaches from the weapon after the weapon travels a predetermined distance. In other embodiments, the cord is cut when the weapon is fired. Once his cord is cut or detaches from the weapon, the cord cannot be controlled and in some circumstances, can damage the weapon. Additionally, since surface craft and aircraft often operate under adverse and extreme conditions, the weapon can shift causing the electrical connector to detach from the weapon rendering it inoperable.
There are several examples of prior art electrical umbilical cords known within the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,938 to Hutchinson et al. discloses an umbilical cord connecting the control systems of a vessel to the system of a projectile that is housed within a canister. The prior art umbilical cable features a cable having a plurality of conductors and an insulating layer over the conductors. Once the projectile is launched, the conductors are pulled away from the insulation, allowing the projectile to travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,322 to Reed teaches an electrical umbilical cord that attaches a control system of the projectile to the control system of the vessel. When the projectile is launched, the spring loaded plunger draws the umbilical cable upward and away from the projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,613 to Alpert teaches a mechanical linkage connected to both the projectile and the vessel. When the projectile is launched, the mechanical linkage eliminates any shearing action on the connector pins allowing the connector to cleanly separate from the projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,853 to Griffin et al. teaches a mechanical projectile launching system on an aircraft. The mechanical system that releases the missile suspension hooks also withdraws the umbilical plug from the projectile.
The problem in the prior art is that no connector provides positive engagement with minimum radial force to a missile or the like during shock and vibration loads enabling the connector to shift without decoupling.
The present invention features an elongated arm having a first end and a second end. A trunnion featuring an elongated member is attached to the first end of the arm. Attached to the second end of the arm is a spring loaded plunger. Between the first and second end of the arm is a slot where a rod is placed. This rod is operatively coupled to both the plunger and trunnion. A connector on a floating platform is also attached to the second end of the arm allowing the connector to be operatively coupled to an object, such as a missile. When the connector is operatively coupled to the object, the spring loaded plunger is substantially in contact with the object. A torsion spring attached to the first end of the arm creates a force around the first end of the arm, rotating the arm when the rod is not substantially touching the plunger.
In another embodiment, the present invention features an elongated arm having a first end and a second end where a slot is formed. Attached to the first end of the arm is a trunnion having a torsion spring and an elongated member with a divot. Attached to the second end of the arm is a plunger having an elongated member within the slot. A rod is placed within the slot of the arm and is substantially in contact with the plunger and coupled to the divot on the elongated member of the trunnion. Attached to the second end of the arm is a connector on a floating platform. The torsion spring causes the arm to rotate when the rod is not in contact with the plunger.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention features an elongated arm having a first end and a second end where a slot is formed. Attached to the first end of the elongated arm is a torsion spring. Additionally, a trunnion having an elongated member containing a divot is attached to the first end of the arm. Attached to the second end of the elongated arm is a plunger with an elongated member extending within the arm. A rod, within the slot, is operatively coupled to the divot on the elongated member of the trunnion and is substantially in contact with the plunger. The torsion spring causes the arm to rotate when the plunger is no longer in contact with the rod. Additionally, a connector having a floating platform is attached to the second end of the arm and the connector is operatively coupled to an object.